Love Sick
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Hannibal goes to see Will in Baltimore's State Hospital for the Criminally Insane as to advise him of his plans to move away and see him one last time.


**So I finally got around to making a second Hannibal fic :D**

**There was supposed to be a few sexual things in this but they were cut out because they would have ultimately killed the emotion I (hope I) set through out this one-shot. So here's some demented love for you and I hope you ENJOY :D**

* * *

Everything had been going so well but it was clear to Will now that it was nothing but an illusion craftily constructed by Hannibal Lecter. The psychiatrist had managed to gain his admiration and friendship, blinding him to his true self and his true motives. From the moment he had accepted Hannibal, the latter had only been manipulating and amusing him with no intention of helping him keep his sanity. He deliberately contaminated crime scenes, committed murders, framed others and humiliated all those who were none the wiser. Hannibal had additionally taken the liberty of discrediting the truth in whatever Will could then say, after discovering his psychiatrist's cannibalistic and criminal secret, because he had successfully managed to convince everyone that he was insane. There was no way for the world to know the truth about Hannibal because he had cleverly protected himself with Will's unstable mind who now sat on his bed in an empty room in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane – a place that would eventually corrupt his mind and make him lose sense of reality and fiction as it did to countless other tenants.

However, there was something that made the situation much worse than it was, which, granted, was very difficult to accomplish considering he was sitting in a prison cell, labelled a psychopath. Will wasn't quite sure what it was but it had something to do about Hannibal's betraying acts. It was as though he couldn't accept what the man he had considered his friend had done to him. They had shared laughs, protected each other and spent a considerable amount of time together - although the fondness of those memories were reduced to ashes considering the current situation.

Thus, as he sat on his small bed, deprived from the companion ship of the two - only person, Alana, he ever trusted as well as that of his beloved strays, he pondered his situation and where it had all gone down hill. The tumbling point had probably been when he had decided to trust Hannibal and open up to him. He hadn't realized he had been pushed off a hill because Hannibal had followed him, though it was only at the last second that he sprouted wings and flew away from danger, abandoning Will to his certain doom. Or so, that's how Will felt.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't immediately noticed the steps travelling down the hall, inevitably heading for his cell. He tensed and glared at the wall directly in front of him, paying more attention to the last few steps, guessing who he would see once he would decide to look. The person stopped in front of the bars and stared quietly between them, eyes resting on Will who's heart was pounding furiously. Will hadn't looked yet, but he knew who it was, it could only be one person - one man. After all, the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime.

Slowly, he lifted himself from the bed on which he sat and trudged towards the man standing tall behind the metal poles, keeping his eyes glued to the ground, even as he stood still facing the man. "Hello, Will." Hannibal said, his poisonous voice reaching Will's ears and compelling him to, at least, return his gaze.

There was a moment of heavy silence as their eyes met. A moment of tense emotion during which Will couldn't help but remember what the doctor had been to him before everything had gone wrong. The smiles, the laughs, the moments of content quietness, the brief meals, the therapies and whispered words of comfort all flashed before his mind. And for an instant, he missed the devil hiding in an angel's skin, he missed the Hannibal he thought was trying to help him and, if he could, wanted him to return and continue with the facade. But then his attention returned to the black demon before him and he knew brushed the melancholy away, replacing it with rage.

"Hello, Doctor Lecter." He responded bitterly.

"You don't seem as unstable as I last saw you." Hannibal commented, "I gather you're doing much better now."

Will opened his mouth with the intention of replying rudely but closed it, concluding that it would only be pointless. "What do you want?" He asked instead, his anger evident in his words, "Came to gloat? To bask in your victory?"

"Far from that," Hannibal corrected, "I've come to see how you were doing. I was worried about my friend."

"Ha!" Will snorted, unable to repress the bitter amusement he felt by that statement. "Friend! That's rich!"

"So your mind is still as troubled as it was before." Hannibal concluded with a peculiar sadness which irritated Will, "Well I'm sure the people here will do what I couldn't do and take care of you."

Overcome by anger, Will lunged forward and grabbed the collar of Hannibal's shirt, forcing him closer to the bars separating them, "Don't you dare speak to me as though you care!" He hissed beneath his breath, "I know what you are! I know what you did to me! The reason I'm here is because of you!"

A smile slowly appeared on Hannibal's face and the man before him, who had pretended to be the late angel of old, revealed his true cunning self. "You're only here because of the actions you committed yourself." Hannibal said, eyes daringly filled with maliciousness, "I never told you to _eat_ Abigail Hobbs nor did I tell you to point a gun at my head and threaten me."

"You _manipulated_ me!" Will hissed, "You took advantage of my instability!"

"I was trying to help you, Will." Hannibal insisted.

"You liar!" Will finally snapped, "You only thought I was a game! You amused yourself by torturing me! You...you gained my trust and you made me...you made me..."

"I made you what, Will?" Hannibal asked curiously, observing something he had never noticed before about his former patient.

"You...I..." Will mumbled, staring vacantly at the man inches away from him. His heart was pounding something terrible and his palms were beginning to sweat. _What am I about to say...?_ he wondered, shifting his gaze to the hand clenching Hannibal's dress shirt. _Why am I feeling so...nervous? I don't understand, I hate him, he ruined everything for me, it's not as though I lov- _

Will violently interrupted his train of thought and shoved Hannibal away from him and fled to the other end of his cell. His eyes were wide and fixed upon Hannibal who arranged his shirt and leisurely made his way back to where he had been standing. He began to speak though every sound leaving his mouth was but a muffle to Will's ears. At that point, the word he was about to say rang in his head persistently and he couldn't help but notice every single one of Hannibal's visually flattering features. "It's impossible..." Will gasped, horrified, beneath his breath, "It can't be...I don't...I can't..."

"Will!" Hannibal called loudly, tearing him from his thoughts. Will flinched and looked at the psychiatrist, eyes wide with terror and breath hitched. And though his visual expression conveyed perfect fear, his body language seemed to portray a different message. "Breathe properly, Will! Calm down!"

"I-I can't!" Will growled, becoming more unnerved by the moment.

"You're having a panic attack, you need to relax-" Hannibal insisted.

"It's not a panic attack and I don't want to relax!" Will yelled, "Just shut up and leave!"

"Remember the exercises I taught you." Hannibal implored, gripping the bars.

"Shut up!" Will yelled louder, screwing his eyes shut and covering his ears.

"Find your inner utopia, that one place inside your mind where nothing and no one can hurt you." Hannibal continued.

"I said shut up!" Will screamed. "Shut up!"

"Will, if you don't calm down, you risk going into shock and-" Hannibal warned though he was quickly interrupted by Will who finally snapped.

"I said shut up and leave!" He ran towards the bars, filled with rage and grabbed Hannibal with the intention of shoving him away but the second his fingers wrapped around his shirt again, he became aware of the lack of space between them and froze. _It's impossible...I can't...I can't actually be in love with him...not him..._And suddenly, he started to break down. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes and his throat tightened as he began to shake tremendously, "Just go away..." he growled weakly, "Stop pretending you care!"

"I do care, Will." Hannibal said softly, his hand finding his way to Will's hand causing the latter to flinch but not release - something that hadn't gone unnoticed to the psychiatrist. He manoeuvred his hand as to gently intertwine his fingers with Will's earning a confused reaction but nothing more. "And that's why I came to see you. I came to tell you I was moving away."

"Then leave." Will retorted immediately, but regardless his insensitive tone, he did briefly clench Hannibal's hand. "I don't care. You didn't have to come here to tell me."

"Oh, but I think I did." Hannibal concurred, a hint of malevolence in his voice. He gently raised his free hand to stroke Will's cheek as he said: "It would have been far too cruel to leave you without gracing you with the pleasure of my _touch_ one last time..._my love._"

Will flinched and violently withdrew from Hannibal, horror and mortification evident in his flushed face regardless of his desperate attempt to hide them with rage. "Leave! Go away and never come back! I don't want to see you ever again!" He screamed violently.

Hannibal smirked, amused, and watched as Will sunk to the floor, gripping at his curly locks all the while repeatedly mumbling "leave". He sighed, "Very well. Farewell, _my_ Will." He said teasingly with a gentle laugh as he strolled away, towards the exit.

Will heard him quickly converse with two guards that had finally decided to rush in their direction, alerted by the yells and screams. Hannibal told them they had gotten there too late and that the commotion was over before passing through the exit. But that was barely of import to Will. He was horrified, humiliated, mortified, confused and terrified. Somehow, in a sick, twisted way, he had fallen in love with Hannibal, the man who had abused him and manipulated him mentally, betrayed his friendship and trust, and destroyed his life in an instant. Tears finally escaped from his eyes, gliding down his cheeks and, eventually, falling onto the hard, concrete floor, as he frustratingly began to understand that his life had begun to crumble the second he had fallen in love with that monstrous cannibal.

Maybe he really was sick.


End file.
